MrButters1241
MrButters1241 was a houseguest on Big Brother 1 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 1 Butters entered the game planning to lay low and not become enemies with others in the cast. Sadly (and shockingly) for him his fellow Cliquemates voted him to win the first HOH putting a huge target on him and ruining his original plans. In a attempt to lay low he put up who he viewed as the outcasts in the cast, people who wouldn't last long enough to get back at him. For the most part it worked with only Lucario making it past week three but never winning a HOH. After week one, he quickly became more quiet and less hostile than the rest of the cast. However, he stayed loyal to who he viewed as true allies, voting out Sonic instead of Axel making Axel stay in a 8 - 6 vote. He continued to lay low the rest of the jury phase, with week three he voted out Medea who he put up sending her packing in a 10 - 3 vote, and voted out Ryan week four who he thought had a good chance to win the game. When week five hit, is when he really needed to pick sides and he did just that, by voting out Jenn instead of Axel making Axel stay AGAIN in a 6 - 5 vote. He continued to lay low and voted out who he saw as a threat to his game. Sadly for him his alliance members slowly where getting picked off one by one, starting with Twisted in a 5 - 2 vote, and after that Annie in a 4- 2 vote, with him being in the minority pretty much the rest of the game. When week 10 hit he was able to win the POV securing Xbae's exit from the game, someone who held animosity towards Butters and wanted him out. After that he barely won the HOH against Slay, in a effort to not go home. He was able to send Lucario home, with the vote tying, and him voting out one of the last people who hated him in the game. On the twelfth week when Slay won HOH he still thought himself as safe, as he assumed that Typical and Kit would both bring him to the final 3. He assumed correctly with Kit voted out Typical over him guaranteeing himself a spot in the finale. He knew if he lost the final HOH, he would go home with him being a jury threat having many loyalties over them. He was able to win Part One of HOH, but sadly for him Slay was able to beat him out in the final competition, sending Butters home in the third place spot. Big Brother 7: All Stars Butters’ goal this season was to at least slightly better than he did last time and although his placement says otherwise, Butters’ refinement of his strategy is very noticeable. At the start of the game Butters gravitated to his fellow season 1 all stars and he felt that this would get him very far in this game. This proved to be true at first as the season 1 alliance was extremely powerful during the pre-jury stage of the game. Butters as usual didn’t make many waves the first 3 weeks of the game but, he voted in the majority each time (and although Butters claims that the Zeph move was his, he made little to no contributions to the plan aside from giving Emerald his vote). At the double eviction, Butters wanted to go after Cosmic because for some reason he felt that Cosmic was the strongest player in the game which proved to be only somewhat true. Nevertheless, Butters voted in the minority at the double eviction putting him in minority for the first time this season. Following this though Butters won his first and only competition which he used to continue to target Cosmic. He nominated Bwinter as a pawn next to Cosmic but when Cosmic was vetoed Butters was forced to put Bright up next to Bwinter with her as the new target. Butters failed to secure the votes to carry out his plan once again putting him in the minority. Butters entered the jury stage feeling like he needed to start making moves against his season 1 alliance and Emerald so he began to take every opportunity he could to get them out. He aided Psy in evicting Emerald which proved to be the smart thing for his game but it lost him her jury vote in the process. The following week Butters voted against Mustard hoping the house would take this opportunity take out a physical and social threat. However, Butters found himself on the wrong side of the vote once again with yet another one of his targets surviving eviction. Unfortunately for Butters he’d find himself on the block at the double as the replacement nominee next to his ally Psy. He was able to get the votes to survive and he was forced to watch as his first ally left the house. The following weeks Butters played the game with a sense of urgency realizing that there were too many power players left and he aided in evicting Cosmic, Hermes and Slay consecutively. Unfortunately for Butters he was nominated once again by Yiza at the final 5 and he was forced to pander to Bladez and Bright, two people who he’s targeted indirectly. Luckily, for him they both realized Butters posed no threat to them at this point and he unanimously survived eviction against Mustard. Heading into the finale Butters knew he had no chance of winning and he was right because aside from him the weakest player was Bright but many of the jury liked her more than him anyways. This meant that Butters probably should’ve been carried to final 2 but since Yiza didn’t show up to finale he was targeted at final 4 and shockingly evicted by Bright. Butters set out to accomplish a lot this season and although this season was an uphill battle for Butters he never stopped fighting, Good Game Butters! Host Opinion Big Brother 1 Butters played a quiet and sneaky game and wasn't viewed as a major threat until the very end of the game, when his fellow houseguests knew if he made it to the finals he was most likely going to win against them. Butters was a good player in the long run and shocked us all by being able to survive in a tough minority spot the last half of the game. Good luck in future endeavors Butters! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * He was the very first 3rd Placer. * He was the very first HOH to have to break a tie. * Butters was the second to last person to be nominated the entire game. * He had a minority voting streak of four weeks. * He was the very first person to win HOH. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Book Worms Category:BB1 Finalists Category:BB1 Jury Category:3rd Place |} Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:4th Place Category:BB7 Finalists Category:BB7 Jury